This invention relates to supplying inboard motorboat engines with hose water to purge them of salt water, harmful debris and chemicals and to run them for testing, demonstration and repair purposes. More particularly, it relates to a means for maintaining a water hose in fluid communication with an engine-water inlet port on a bottom of a boat that is positioned on a trailer or other support out of water.
An inboard engine in an inboard motorboat is cooled with water taken in through an inlet port in a bottom of its hull. When the inboard motorboat is out of water, it is often necessary to run its inboard engine, either to demonstrate it for sales, to purge it of salt water or harmful debris after it has been operated, or for purposes related to repair and maintenance of the inboard engine. The most practical source of water is a water hose in fluid communication with the inlet port.
At present, although there are many flushing devices for holding a hose in fluid communication with an outboard engine, there are no known practical means for typical boaters, sales personnel or repair personnel to maintain a water hose in contact with the inlet port while water is being run through an engine of an inboard motorboat that is out of water on a trailer or other support. Most owners of inboard motor boats try to hold a hose to the inlet port which gets them soaked while doing so and is very insufficient. In the prior patented art only two are known and they both require a ground-supported pillar and a special water connector. One is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,482, issued to Hull, et al. on Aug. 11, 1992. The other is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,377, issued to Saunders, et al. on Dec. 10, 1991. A person desiring to run hose water through an inboard engine out of water generally finds it easier to hold the hose by hand and get all wet doing it than to use either the Hull, et al. or the Saunders, et al. pillar-supported devices.